


Stings and Lemons

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wasps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold helps Belle deal with a wasp nest in the library and gets the perfect reward.





	Stings and Lemons

Gold straightened his already immaculate tie before he stepped into the library. The unconscious gesture had nothing to do with his normal desire to cut an intimidating figure, and everything to do with the wonderful Miss Belle French. The petite librarian had moved to Storybrooke six months ago and Gold had been smitten with her since the day she signed her lease. She’d strolled into his shop with a warm smile and an air of open curiosity. As he’d got her paperwork in order she had chatted about the copy of Dracula he had on display. Discovering that there was a lively mind behind the beautiful face had sunk him. He’d treasured the few precious moments in her company, knowing that soon she would make friends in town and they would warn her away from the Beast. He wasn’t sure if the first part of his gloomy prophesy had come about, but Belle had not changed her attitude to him; she dropped into his shop at least once a week for a chat about one of the items on display. He had no need to use the library since he had a Kindle with a large collection of books, but it had become habit for him to borrow a book each week, always the one that Belle recommended for him. 

He was surprised to find the library so empty this Saturday afternoon. Belle had worked hard on starting book clubs and activities making the library a vital hub of the community. Normally at this time the place would be bustling with patrons and Gold would have a chance to peruse the shelves before getting a few wonderful moments of Belle’s time. Basking in her undivided attention was like stepping into the sunshine from the shade on a warm summer’s day. He sighed to himself, he was waxing lyrical like a lovesick teenager, and he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

The tapping of his cane in the empty room announced him and called Belle from her little office. The first thing he noticed about her was her clothes; Belle had a preference for short skirts and flowery tops, today she was wearing jeans and long sleeves, it was the most covered he had ever seen her and somehow the lack of bare legs was more tantalising. The second thing he noticed was that her face was marred with a look of concern.

“Belle, what’s the matter?”

She took his arm and guided him towards the circulation desk.

“I found a wasp nest in the children’s section. I did put a sign on the front door.”

He honestly hadn’t noticed any sign, but he frequently found his observation skills dipped when he was looking forward to seeing Belle. She’d let go of his arm and made him smile as she hopped up on to the counter; she did this in his shop as well, chairs were never at the top of her list for sitting.

“I’ve called the pest control people, but they say it could be tomorrow before they get here. I only really opened today so Regina couldn’t gripe at me.”

Gold nodded thoughtfully. Madam Mayor had not taken to the friendly librarian, mostly because she had wanted to use the funds for the library for another of her pet projects. In fact she was probably the reason that the pest control crew were dragging their feet. He made a mental note to have a quiet word with Regina at some point in the near future, just to point out how beloved the library had become.

“Let’s have a look at this nest.”

The words were out of his mouth before he’d really formed a plan. Belle slid down from the counter and placed her hand on his arm.

“You’re not allergic are you?”

He shook his head dumbly, still not used to the way she willing touched him with such tenderness.

“Not wasps, just strawberries.”

Why on Earth had he revealed that little weakness to her? She made a little pout and for a terrible moment he thought his allergy had offended her.

“Shame, I make a great strawberry tart, but my peach one is just as good.”

That almost sounded like an invitation to eat with her. Oh that was an enticing thought, he swallowed and said gently; “That sounds delicious.”

He gave her a shy smile and they set off towards the children’s section. Belle had clearly been doing a bit of rearranging; one of the smaller bookcases had been pulled away from the wall revealing the nest hanging from the window ledge. 

“Okay, we’re going to need a bucket of water, a cotton bag and a brick.”

“You’re going to drown them.”

“Aye. Is that alright?”

Belle chewed her lip for a moment and then nodded. 

“I’ll get the stuff we’ll need.”

As she jogged away to collect the items they needed Gold leaned his cane against a nearby table, and shucked off his suit jacket to roll up his sleeves, while keeping a close eye on the wasps. There were a few buzzing around, but not as many as he would have expected, there was probably a crack under the window sill that they were using to gain entry. A clanking-slosh heralded Belle’s return. She set the bucket down and gave a little gasp as she looked at him. Gold caught sight of a blush on her cheeks and when she turned away he anxiously checked his fly, which thankfully was perfectly in place. 

“Have you done this before?”

“A few times, I get wasps in my garden now and then.”

Belle rolled her shoulders and showed him the pillowcase she brought in place of a cotton bag. He took it from her; “I take it you won’t miss this one?”

“Oh no it’s an old one.”

“Good.”

They both took a deep breath, steeling themselves for the task ahead. Gold opened the pillow case and carefully slipped it over the nest. He had to duck out of the way of a few errant wasps, but his hands were steady as he bagged the nest. He glanced over his shoulder to check where the bucket was and grinned when he saw Belle hefting the cast iron doorstop that she brought in place of a brick. She gave him a tight nod. As quickly, but as smoothly as he could he broke the nest from the ledge and twisted to dump it in the bucket of water. Belle plunged the doorstop in on top and stepped back quickly. Gold grinned at her and saw her face drop just before he felt the sting on his cheek.

“Argh! Ya wee bastard!”

He slapped the wasp from his face and crushed it under his shoe. Belle skipped over the bucket and cupped his face between her hands, tilting his head to get a good look at the sting.

“Ouch, okay come with me, I can help with this.”

Her hands dropped from his face, but before he could mourn the loss of her touch she had taken his hand and was leading him to her office. He snagged his cane on the way past and followed her, wincing as the pain of the wasp sting made itself known.

Belle waved him towards the roller chair in her office and rummaged in the mini fridge in the corner. Gold had to avert his eyes from the denim clad curve of her backside as she bent down, jeans really did wonderful things for her figure, it was probably for the best that she didn’t wear them that often, his blood pressure couldn’t take it.  
She stood up and turned to him holding a lemon. He frowned slightly; “Cocktails?”

She chuckled at him; “No, but that might be an idea for later. Lemon juice neutralises the sting.”

“Ah, good to know.”

She sliced the lemon in half and stepped up beside him. His gripped the handle of his cane tight as she leaned in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Try to relax, this will sting for a moment.”

He gave a tight nodded and hissed through his teeth as she placed the lemon on his face. His eyes fluttered shut as she rubbed his shoulder and whispered soothing nonsense. After a few beautiful moments she moved the lemon away from his face.

“That looks better already. How does it feel?”

“Wonderful.”

He was surprised to hear how throaty his voice sounded. His eyes slammed open at the soft pressure of Belle’s lips on the corner of his mouth. Her face was inches from his.

“Belle.”

“I thought I’d kiss it better.”

He watched the tip of her tongue trace over her bottom lip.

“If you kissed me again I’d feel even better-er.”

She smirked at his word choice and twisted to sit in his lap. Gold made a sound that was part purr and part whimper. He let go of his cane and rested his hands lightly on her waist, encouraged when she smiled at him and wound her hands round his shoulders.

“Let’s see how much better-er I can make you feel.”

He tilted his face up to her, but otherwise held still and let her take the lead. He kept his eyes open even as she moved in, the blurred vision of her letting him believe that this was really happening. Her lips touched his and he was sure he felt a spark between pass them. Within seconds they were kissing slowly and deeply, her hands snaked into his hair, his hands ran up her back. They parted slowly resting they foreheads together, both wearing happy smiles.

“Better-er?”

“Better-est.”


End file.
